


In Today's Edition of the Chicago Tribune

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She used her body like a tool, and it surprised Leo that she gave as good as she got, if not better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Today's Edition of the Chicago Tribune

"One bed. Well, well Leopold, I think the tide of this trip just turned."

Leo could not help but smile.

"I'm really sorry about this. I will ring down and ask for a rollaway bed."

"Don't be silly; that thing will kill your back."

How did she know about his bad back? Were all women psychic?

"I've shared beds with men before Leo. I am 35 years old."

"CJ..."

"I'm talking about the trail. Need I remind you that Toby snores, Josh hogs the covers, and Sam talks all night?" She put her overnight and dress bags on the bed. "Anything you want to tell me upfront?"

"No." he said.

"You sure?"

"Like what?"

"Strange bed habits, smells, sounds, chronic masturbation while dreaming."

"CJ!"

"It has been scientifically documented...I read it."

She kept her straight face. Her serious, yet painfully attractive, straight face. Leo took a deep breath...this was not going to be easy.

"You first." He replied.

"I sleep in a tee shirt and panties. That's all I brought and I'm sorry about that."

"Nothing to complain about there. Anything else?"

"There have been times when I wake in my sleeping companion's arms. Josh always seemed to like it but Donna and I had some awkward mornings on the trail. I am not saying it will happen, but it is worth a warning. Now, give."

"There is not much to give. I don't sleep a lot so I won't disturb you. I don't snore or talk, though I have been alone for a while so I may steal the covers. I have no objections at all to your choice of sleepwear or the fact that I could wake up and be holding you."

CJ smiled. She held out her hand and Leo looked at her.

"Shake on it." She said.

"Shall I spit in my hand first?" he asked, giving the rare, full Leo grin.

"If we are going to swap spit I have some better ideas than that. This is how adults agree on things. We are sharing a bed for three nights and we need to shake on it."

Leo shook her hand and CJ bumped his hip. He raised an eyebrow.

"That's how CJ Cregg agrees on things."

"OK." Leo looked at his watch. "The rehearsal and dinner don't start until seven. We have six hours to kill...any ideas?"

"Yes. I want to nap for about 90 minutes or so. Then you can show me the city and we can grab some lunch."

"A nap? OK, you do that. I've got some work I want to look over...I won't make a sound."

"You are not being serious." She clicked the back of her throat. "Leo, come on, this is sort of a vacation. Don't be a stick in the mud."

"I am not a..."

Leo stopped mid-sentence. CJ was already in her bra and panties. Women could undress fast; this woman could.

"You could not expect me to wrinkle my clothes." She reasoned, reading his thoughts.

"No, of course not."

"You are not allowed to do any work this weekend. You work too hard. The President would kill you if he found out you were pouring over files."

"I will buy you expensive jewelry if you don't tell him." Leo said.

"Oh really...holding you to that." she slipped into the coolness of the sheets. Leo relaxed a bit until she reached her arm out and put the bra on the nightstand. Then he shifted uncomfortably.

"Come over here." CJ said.

Leo's feet were moving. Why was she so under his skin? It was not as if he had never seen a half-naked woman before.

"Please don't work while we're here. Just one long weekend and I will never harass you about your workaholic ways again."

"Why do I not entirely believe you? What I am supposed to do while you nap?"

CJ pulled him down on the bed by his tie. He fell on top of her, she laughed, and he quickly rolled over onto the bed.

"CJ!" he exclaimed.

"You nap too. It has been a long week and I want you to try to relax, OK."

"I haven't napped during the day since I was in college. Of course, I spent a lot of time drinking in college."

"Well, I'm not letting you up."

Leo was lying on his back; CJ draped her arm around his middle.

"Take off your shoes, loosen your tie, and relax Leo McGarry. Now."

Her tone was no nonsense and Leo did as she said. He felt weird and her breath on his neck was making him hot under the collar for more than the obvious reasons.

"OK, one hour CJ. I will relax with you for one hour. Happy now?"

She smiled and it was beautiful.

"Yeah. Should I let you up or will you try to escape?"

"Oh, I would definitely attempt to break out." Leo said moving a bit closer to her.

"Then I will keep hold of you." CJ closed her eyes.

"Yeah, OK."

Leo closed his eyes too, having no idea if he would sleep or not.

* * *

Thirty minutes later CJ was sound asleep. Her body pressed against Leo's, her hand resting lightly on her chest. His arm found its way around her naked shoulder. It amazed Leo that this woman had no qualms about being naked beside him. They had known each other for almost three years but this was the closest they had ever been. Not that Leo intended to make a move on her. Still, his mind raced as the sheet covering her crept low. He had already pulled it up twice but Leo did not want to wake her.

CJ muttered in her sleep, sliding her leg over his. Leo rubbed her shoulder and soothed her back into the dream world. In hindsight, he wondered why the hell he invited her to Chicago with him in the first place. He remembered all the raised eyebrows. Margaret, who was too overprotective. Leo knew secretly she wanted to go. Mallory, who hoped her mother would get the invite. Why would he drag his ex to a family function after two years anyway?

The President, wondering what his old friend was up to with the much younger woman. Jed Bartlet spent the rest of the week looking for clues. That made Leo laugh...as if they had not known each other long enough for the Chief of Staff to read him. Toby, who hated any man other than himself using CJ when the need arose. Sometimes, as much as Leo respected his work and saw a lot of himself in him, he wanted to give the Communications Director a good right hook. Mrs. Landingham, who gave everyone the eyebrow. Leo was actually frightened of her; he believed she saw through everything.

He closed his eyes and relaxed against her. He could not go anywhere now...she trapped him. May as well try to get some shuteye and see what happened.

* * *

"Wake up sleeping beauty."

"Hmm...wha..."

Leo sat up on his elbows, looking around the room with bleary eyes.

"Was I asleep?" he asked.

"Uh huh. How did it feel?"

Leo smiled.

"Pretty good. Wow, I haven't had a nap in a long time. You're already dressed."

"It was nice to watch you sleep. I gave you 20 extra minutes."

"Thank you."

He swung his legs over onto the floor, rubbing his eyes. CJ just smiled before going to the window and looking out.

"This is your city Leo; I want the full tour."

"OK. What time is it? I need to freshen up."

He stumbled into the bathroom. A few seconds later, he stuck his head out the door.

"CJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, it was nice."

"Told you so."

* * *

They actually walked into the church laughing. Elizabeth McGarry-Parker looked up to see who it was. When she saw her brother and his pretty female companion, she could not hide the surprise on her face.

"Leo, I don't think I have heard you laugh like that since 1968."

"Funny Beth." He kissed her cheek. "This is my friend CJ Cregg."

CJ smiled, shaking her hand.

"I had no idea Uncle Leo was bringing a guest."

A petite girl in her mid-20s walked up and kissed Leo's cheek.

"I'm Maggie Parker."

"CJ Cregg, it is lovely to meet you."

"You too." She looked at Leo. "Leave it to you Uncle Leo to not tell us you were seeing someone. We have to beat everything out of you."

"Seeing...we're not...Maggie..." Leo sputtered.

"Leo and I are just friends." CJ said as she placed her hand on Leo's arm. "Who knows about the rest...your uncle is a tough nut to crack."

"You don't have to tell me." Maggie said with a smile. "But he is worth it."

"Yeah, he is."

Leo looked at her. Why did she just say that? She did not have to impress his family. Unless she meant those things. Could she mean those things?

"I got him to take a nap this afternoon." CJ said.

Now the women were impressed. They started to walk up her up the aisle, telling Leo she was a keeper. He walked behind them shaking his head. CJ sat in the front pew with Beth and they talked through most of the rehearsal. Leo was there to walk the bride down the aisle; her father had been dead for almost five years. While he rehearsed, Leo could not keep his eyes off CJ. She talked and laughed with his sister, both women occasionally stealing a glance at the Chief of Staff. 

It disturbed him because he felt he had never seen this side of CJ. She seemed so comfortable in the presence of strangers, charming them with her grace and wit. Even when both of his nephews threw their moves on her, she just laughed and flirted appropriately.

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" 

Leo approached them with his hands in his pockets. CJ looked at him and smiled.

"What makes you think you can?" Beth asked.

"We were just discussing the dinner. It is going to be at the Lincoln Inn." CJ said. "I've heard it is the loveliest place."

"I thought you and I would go to Trader Vic's." Leo said.

He wasn't overly fond of the restaurant himself but he knew CJ would love it.

"Oh."

"You're not coming to the dinner?" Maggie asked.

She was standing beside him with her fianc Scott. 

"Well, I didn't think it was the best idea. Too much senseless debauchery and drinking. I would rather avoid that."

"We understand Mr. McGarry." Scott replied.

"Please call me Leo."

He nodded as CJ stood and put her hand on Leo's shoulder.

"We will see you on Saturday afternoon." Beth said, kissing Leo once more. "A free day in Chicago tomorrow big brother...whatever will you do?"

"That's up to CJ." Leo said, not knowing why.

"Oh, I have a ton of plans." CJ said. "Leo needs to relax and I am going to make sure he does. Though it will most likely wear me out."

"If you can do that you should get a medal."

That came from his nephew Jake, who was 21. Leo shot him a glare but the kid was unaffected.

"Well, we're going now." Leo said, not quite sure what to do with his hands.

CJ solved that by slipping her hand in his.

"It was so lovely to meet you all." She said.

"Bye CJ. See you both on Saturday."

As they walked to the door, Leo looked at the Press Secretary.

"My family may like you better than me." He said.

"Apparently they think I am good for you." She replied.

"Yeah?"

"Mmm hmm. They say you need someone like me."

"Is that so?"

"Mmm hmm."

"What else did they say?"

"Beth said you looked content and she hadn't seen you like that in a long time. She asked me what my secret was. Should I have told her I only sleep in a tee shirt and panties?"

Leo laughed.

"I have a feeling she would have believed you. My family can be so..."

"Tell me about it. You never get to meet the Creggs."

* * *

CJ woke up alone. She had no idea what time it was, but the small lamp across the room was still burning. She leaned across the bed onto Leo's pillow.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He jumped slightly at the voice.

"Its late, go back to sleep. Did I wake you?"

"Dunno. What are you doing? Leo McGarry, you better not be working."

"It's just the budget numbers...nothing too intricate. I didn't mean to wake you CJ."

"Put that away. You should be sleeping."

"I already told you that I don't sleep much at night CJ. Don't let me stop you though."

"I want to sleep with you." She sighed. "Wait that came out wrong. Hell, you know what I meant."

"I think I do." He smiled.

CJ smiled too.

"Look, come back to bed. I can help you sleep."

"Can you?" he raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Come to bed Leo."

Four words never sounded so inviting. He gave her his famous crooked grin and pushed the work aside.

"What's on your mind Claudia Jean?" he asked.

She pulled back the covers and Leo lay on his back. He took a deep breath.

"Now what?"

"Just do what I tell you and don't get all Leo on me...this is a bit unconventional."

"OK. I'll bite."

"Take off your shirt."

Leo did, throwing it on the floor.

"Lie on your side, leaning more toward lying on your stomach."

He did it.

"Should I get in the fetal position now and talk of my mother worship?" he asked.

"Shush. Now I do the rest of the work."

Leo felt her body press on his back. He fought back the rush of warmth that ran through him and settled in his groin.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a whisper, hoping his ragged breaths were not a giveaway of the loss of control he felt.

"I read an article in JAMA about a study done on 1000 men in London. 62% of them slept soundly with breasts pressed on their backs. Once removed, 52% of the 62 slept fitfully."

"You're kidding me?"

"It was in JAMA." She slipped her arm around him.

"CJ...we...don't...I can't do this." He pulled away.

CJ pulled the sheet to cover herself. Not because she minded so much, but obviously it bothered Leo.

"What? I just want to help you sleep."

"Why are you being like this? You're so funny with my family; you say all these nice things about me; you're touching me."

"Leo, what the hell are you talking about? I am just being myself. Your family is nice; you are a good person; and I touch you almost everyday. I thought this was why you invited me."

"What do you mean?"

"So you could relax and be comfortable. So you wouldn't have to wear the Leo McGarry mask...even around your own relatives. This is me, CJ Cregg the woman. You know she is a bit different than the Press Secretary. I thought that was why you asked me here."

Leo took a deep breath. Maybe that was why he asked her. Right now, he was not entirely sure of anything except the fact that she was naked under that sheet.

"You don't mind being naked in front of me?" he asked.

"I've known you three years, you are not a stranger. Nudity never bothered me, including my own. I trust you Leo; I don't think you would molest me. And if you tried I am sure I can kick your ass."

He couldn't help but smile.

"When you say molest, what are we talking about? Something like this?"

He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. When she broke free, CJ was breathless.

"Um, yeah, something like that. I would uh...wow...I don't remember what I was going to say."

"It's OK. I prefer breasts on my chest, by the way."

"I can't sleep on top of you. What about this?"

CJ lay on her back, pulling the sheet away. Leo got his first look at her naked form; it nearly knocked him speechless.

"I don't mind sleeping on my back." She said. "Let me hold you."

Leo fell into her arms shamelessly. He rested his cheek on her breast.

"If anyone ever finds out about this we will never live it down."

"Who is going to find out? You need to sleep. You are going to collapse one of these days Leo...I don't want to see that."

"I have nightmares sometimes. Sleep is not always a good thing."

Why did he just tell her that? No one knew about that, not even Jenny. Jed knew, but he knew it all and Leo trusted him with his life.

"Not tonight, I promise. Close your eyes and hold onto me."

Leo did. He molded his body to hers and let the anxiety and tension drift away.

"By the way," he heard her say before he fell asleep faster than he had in almost thirty years. "Damn that was a good kiss!"

* * *

"I am not getting out of bed because I don't have to."

CJ declared this after Leo's stirrings at 7:30 woke her. He looked down at her, having no idea how to thank her for the five peaceful hours of sleep.

"Stay and sleep as long as you want. It is your free day and you aren't going to hear that for a long time."

"You should stay too."

He allowed her to loop her arms around his neck and pull him back to her.

"CJ..."

"What? One more hour. You should get some more sleep...you did good last night. You said it yourself, when are we going to be free again?"

"Sleep isn't on my mind right now." Leo said.

"If you say the budget numbers I am going to strangle you. My hands are already around your neck."

"No." he laughed.

"What then? Spill it McGarry...I have ways to make you talk."

"Like what?"

"I'll tickle it out of you." She said.

"I'm not ticklish."

"There is a special spot on every man that is ticklish; let's find yours."

"Wait, stop." Leo held up his hand. "You're naked CJ, and you are so beautiful. I'm just a man and I don't want to compromise you or our friendship by making some lewd, unwanted move."

"Who said it's unwanted?" she wore a big smile. "You haven't even tried it yet."

"I think you know what I mean."

"Fine. I'll put my shirt back on." She found it tangled in the covers. "Just stay Leo. It's raining...what else are you going to do?"

"OK." He settled into bed. "You're good at convincing me to do things."

"I think that's just with my shirt off Leopold."

"I don't know."

"You started this anyway, with that kiss last night. It is a bit cruel to kiss a girl like that and just go to sleep. Especially when you sleep plastered to her breast all night. You didn't even give me a chance to respond."

"I'm here now...show me what you got."

Leo turned on his side, sat up on his elbow, and looked at CJ.

"Don't be a tease Leo."

"I'm not. Do you think I would be opposed in any way, shape, or form to you having your way with me?"

"Dunno. Why don't you tell me?"

"I am more concerned that I will not be able to stop myself from going further than kissing." He said.

"So what?"

"CJ, don't say it like that. Like its just some sex thing and we're in bed together so we may as well do it anyway because it's raining and there is nothing else going on."

"Well that sounds eerily close to what we are talking about." She replied.

"Its not." He shook his head.

"What are we talking about then?"

"I...I want you. God, sometimes I think I make it painfully obvious. I don't want to hurt you, like...nevermind."

"Uh uh." CJ sat up now. "We're not in the White House OK? We are not even in DC. This is CJ and Leo and there will be no neverminds."

"I don't want to say anything that will upset you or hurt your feelings CJ. We're having a nice time."

"Say it." She demanded. "I'm a grown woman I think I can handle it."

"I don't want to use you like I think Toby sometimes uses you. I don't want you to heal me and then I stick you back in the closet until I need you again. You are more than that and I won't make you less."

"Wow." CJ cleared her throat. "It sounds to me like you spend more time observing than even I thought."

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have opened my big mouth."

CJ sighed loudly.

"Oh to hell with it Leo."

She pushed him back on the bed and straddled him. The older man had no choice but to grab hold of her hips to steady her. Once again, she tossed the shirt to the side.

"I don't want to talk anymore." She said.

"I see that."

"Make love to me."

* * *

When CJ woke up the second time it was nearly ten o'clock and she was alone. She sat up and heard Leo in the shower. He was whistling...Leo McGarry was doing a ditty. He had everything to be happy about; they made love twice and both times CJ came with the ferocity of a coed. Leo hadn't been with a woman since his divorce two years ago...and Jenny had never reacted like that. She was a lover that did not participate. 

CJ was the exact opposite; she touched, kissed, stroked, and was very verbal. She used her body like a tool, and it surprised Leo that she gave as good as she got, if not better. He had not had sex like that since the crazy 70s when he was so numb with liquor that he could not appreciate it. This was a scary, and addictive, new development.

"Good morning." Leo said, coming out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Hey. I'm starving."

"You burned a lot of calories." He replied with a smile.

CJ smiled back, letting the covers slip down to her waist. Leo licked his lips. It took every fiber in him not to climb back in the bed and take her once more.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked, unable to take his eyes off her.

"Food first. Then I don't know. Oh, I want to get a dress for the wedding this afternoon."

"So the dress bag I dragged from the airport is now obsolete?"

"You dragged, please. I don't think I want to wear any of those. If we go I won't make you buy me diamonds for breaking the work rule. And, this is the best part, you can do budget for an hour this afternoon."

Leo's eyes brightened as he dropped the towel and pulled up his boxers.

"Really? What are you going to do?"

"Go down to the spa and get a massage, maybe a facial. A girl has to look good for a wedding."

"You look perfect to me right now." He whispered.

CJ climbed out of the bed in all of her natural glory. Leo didn't try to hide his chemical reaction. Could it really be possible that this woman wanted him? To Leo McGarry nothing seemed more improbable, even after this morning. Except she was now wrapping her arms around him and moaning softly as he stroked her naked buttocks.

"Get me food Leopold." She said when she grew tired of ravaging his mouth with her tongue.

"I will get you whatever you want."

She disengaged herself from him and went into the bathroom.

"And plenty of coffee!"

"I got it."

* * *

"Dare I say that you are giddy." Leo said.

It was a little after three. The rain was coming down steady but not torrential. CJ held a large black umbrella over she and Leo as they walked the Magnificent Mile. This weather was murder on his back and knees, but the umbrella was the perfect excuse to slide his arm around his companion's slim waist.

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm not at work, I am getting ready to go shopping in a big city, and I had some really good lovin this morning."

Leo laughed. It was his real laugh, deep and melodic. He pulled CJ closer to him.

"This morning was wonderful Claudia Jean. I don't know if I said."

"Don't you remember? Oh God, its fantastic, oh God, you're so good...that's a direct quote Mr. McGarry. Who knew you were so verbal; I would have never guessed."

"You're a cheeky woman." He replied.

CJ stopped walking.

"Gimme a kiss." She said.

"Here?"

"Yeah."

"We're outside CJ."

"I have Leo McGarry all to myself for the next two and a half days...I am going to be greedy and possessive. I'm breaking the rules."

"There are rules?"

As he kissed her Leo did not understand what was happening. In addition to the mind numbing sex this morning, which would have been enough to tide him over until the end of the Bartlet Administration, CJ seemed to feel something for him. That was almost as mind numbing as the sex...almost.

"Lets get out of this rain." He said when she freed his lips and patted his rump. "Marc Jacobs is down the street."

"Oh goodie."

They walked into the store; one of the assistants took Leo's umbrella.

"Can we help you sir?" another assistant asked.

Leo pulled his platinum Visa from his wallet and handed it to her.

"Give the lady whatever she wants. I need a cup of coffee."

"Of course Mr. McGarry. Please sit and relax."

Leo sat as CJ's eyes went wide.

"Leo, oh my God, no! You cannot do this."

"Well I am. Just have a good time."

"I can't."

She sat beside him and put her hand on his thigh. A volt of electricity went through the Chief of Staff and it was hard to control his shudder.

"After this morning, this feels..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Claudia Jean." He said in a father-like tone. "If you feel uncomfortable, just buy a dress for the wedding. Please, it won't break my bank CJ."

The assistant came back with Leo's coffee. She smiled at CJ.

"We have some things I think you will love Mrs. McGarry."

Leo smiled.

"Go Mrs. McGarry, enjoy yourself." He pulled the assistant to the side. "Whatever she even looks interested in goes on the counter."

"Yes sir."

"Leo." CJ said through clenched teeth as the assistant dragged her away.

He sipped his coffee; it was delicious. Another assistant was at his side in a few minutes.

"Is there anything else you need Mr. McGarry?"

"Actually, could you bring me a phone? I want to call Van Cleef and Arpel."

"Yes sir. Should we have your wife show you her selections?"

"I have complete trust in her judgment." Leo said shaking his head. "Just make sure she has everything she needs and wants. Time and money don't matter."

"Yes sir. I'll get the telephone."

"Thank you."

Leo could see CJ behind the silhouetted partition; it looked as if she was beginning to loosen up under all the attention. Soon the assistants were hustling back and forth with clothes, shoes, and accessories. It never took a woman long to get into the swing of shopping. He drank another cup of coffee and made a few phone calls.

* * *

"You really did not have to do this Leo."

They were back in the hotel room. Three bags from Marc Jacobs and two from Banana Republic bogged CJ down. Leo slid out of his shoes and sat on the loveseat.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course I did."

"With your current salary when is the next time you'll be able to do something like that?"

"Donna, Bonnie, Carol and I have been buying Powerball tickets." CJ replied.

Leo smiled.

"That's what I thought. I didn't mind doing it for you...I liked doing it for you. It was not because of this morning; particularly in a goods for services kind of way."

"OK. I'm going to the spa. You have 90 to immerse yourself in work and get it all out of your system. Then we'll have dinner if you're hungry."

"My knees are hurting because of this weather. Would you mind dinner in; we can check out free HBO?"

"Sure."

CJ began to undress; she wanted to change into sweats. Leo did not feel an ounce of guilt for staring...she really had a magnificent body.

"Are you sure that you wouldn't rather go out to a restaurant?" he asked.

"I don't care Leo; as long as its you and I. I'm just going to need some wine. That's not going to..."

"That's fine. What time should I have them come up?"

"Eight is good. I'll be back."

She didn't leave the room until she kissed him firmly on the mouth. Leo tasted her on his mouth for nearly a half hour after she was gone.

* * *

"OK, one more time. What the hell is this movie about?"

CJ laughed, nibbling on a crab cake. They sat on the king-sized bed watching Virtuosity on cable.

"OK, this guy, Russell Crowe, is an android with the personalities of 666 serial killers."

"Got it."

"Denzel is a cop in jail for murdering his whole family. Except one of the serial killers did it. So they get Denzel out of jail to capture SID when he escapes and wreaks havoc. The rest is self-explanatory. Ooh, try the potato skins...open up."

Leo smiled, opening his mouth. CJ slipped a piece of potato in there. He captured her thumb between his lips, sucking forcefully. When he nibbled CJ closed her eyes and whimpered.

"I have a surprise for you." Leo said when he released her.

"Huh?"

Leo leaned over, pulling the jewelry box from the nightstand.

"Open it." He handed it to her.

She handed it back. Leo's expression changed.

"I don't want that Leo."

"What?"

"I am not your whore!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No one said anything like that. CJ..."

"I don't want it!"

"Stop!" he put his hand on her shoulder. "Take a breath before you have an embolism. This is just a token for letting me do some work this afternoon. It is not the Hope diamond, and I don't ever, EVER want to hear you refer to yourself in that way again Claudia Jean. I would never...please just open it."

CJ took a deep breath, taking the box from Leo's hand. She opened it and examined the diamond tennis bracelet.

"Its very pretty Leo." She said quietly.

"If it makes you uncomfortable I will take it back."

He wondered how other men had treated her in the past. Who would ever take advantage of her beauty and marvel? God, what was happening to him? Leo had been a cad to plenty in his sexual past...even when he was married.

"No." she smiled at him. "If this is about me allowing you to do the budget this evening then it is mine to keep."

"It is. C'mon, lets put it on."

"No. I will wear it to the wedding tomorrow. Really Leo, that's it...no more gifts. I am not at all used to this."

"OK, I'll stop. I don't know what got into me. I'm sorry."

CJ shook her head.

"Its nice. Lets just watch the movie, OK?"

"Would you feed me another potato skin?" he asked.

"Yeah." The smile spread across her face.

* * *

CJ slowly unbuttoned his pajama top as he lay beside her on the bed. She kissed each piece of uncovered flesh, spreading the top open and pushing it off his shoulders. Leo moaned as she bit and sucked his nipples, taking her time there. He groaned when she bit and kissed his stomach.

"Claudia." He breathed.

Leo was used to being the one who gave the love. He liked the control, and he enjoyed it more when he could reduce his lover to melting under his caresses and attention. With CJ though, he wanted to surrender. They seemed to have similar bedroom personalities and Leo was content to let her run the show. He did not know why but it was so. She slid her lips down, sliding the pajama pants as she went. Pushing them down his legs, CJ's lips grazed his erection. Leo thrust his hips up and sighed. Her hand was warm and tender as she stroked him.

"Oh God CJ."

"Hmm?"

"I want you so much."

She smiled. His eyes were closed so he couldn't see it, but he felt it. CJ put her mouth on him, teasing with her tongue. She nibbled, and licked and sucked until Leo cried out her name and yanked her hair. She stroked his balls, squeezing and tickling him until he thought he would seriously lose his mind. Leo was vocal in his approval of her expertise. It surprised the hell out of him when he climaxed in her mouth and she swallowed. He kissed her afterward for a long time, and tasted himself. It didn't matter.

CJ was already naked and he tormented her body with his mouth and hands until she whimpered and purred. Women's sounds of ecstasy were fascinating to Leo. CJ didn't mind screaming out, or holding it all in by biting her lip and grunting. He loved her breasts, the way she brazenly thrust them toward his mouth...the sound that she made when he sucked her hard. She could scream as if he was killing her and he found he liked that the most.

This was the third time they made love and Leo believed her to be his best and favorite lover. The rules of the game had certainly changed without his knowledge or consent. Deep down, Leo McGarry wanted to possess this woman, and not just her sex. He wanted her smile, her tears, her frustration, even the way she curled her body around him when he slept. Was it possible to fall in love in just two days? He may have answered differently two days ago when his life consisted of the White House and an empty hotel suite. Before CJ Cregg blew in like a whirling dervish and knocked him to the ground. He didn't know exactly what this was but he knew that exploring it was his only option...the choice was no longer his.

CJ spread her thighs and pulled him to her. His pelvis pressed on hers, causing her to moan.

"Now Leo, make love to me now."

He thrust inside of her. CJ threw her head back, letting the rapture overtake her. Leo was good in bed...strong, masculine, and sensual. He lifted her thighs and pressed deeper.

"Leo!" she screamed.

"What baby? You want more?"

"Oh God yes! More!"

He didn't think it was possible to go deeper, but he shifted his weight, increased the pace, and rubbed her clit. When she CJ got tighter, he pulled back.

"Don't you fucking stop." She opened her eyes.

"I'm not baby, just slowing down. It'll be better this way."

He went slow until CJ hummed and clawed on his back. Then he sped up again and they climaxed together. Tears sprang to CJ's eyes as she wrapped her legs around him. Leo covered her wet face in kisses.

"CJ, I haven't been...should we have used protection?" he asked.

It seemed too late to ask, but honestly it was the first time it entered his mind. Leo was old school, when he was still prowling the rhythm method was the way it was done. So far CJ never asked him to pull out.

"I am on the pill Leo. Pregnancy is not a real issue."

"What about STDs? Some things don't have a cure."

"I just got tested about six months ago and was clean...I haven't had sex in over a year. You?"

"I'm clean. I was married and then, nothing."

"OK. Stop talking."

She kissed him on the mouth and ran her fingers through his hair. Normally he hated that but right now he couldn't think of anything that felt better. It kept the fizzes of energy running through his bloodstream. He reluctantly pulled out and fell onto the bed. CJ stroked his chest.

"Go to sleep." She whispered.

"I don't think it will be a problem tonight." He moved his arms around her and brought her close. "Stay close to me."

CJ wrapped herself in his embrace and settled her body on his.

"Don't go anywhere Claudia Jean."

"I won't always be here to lull you to sleep." She replied.

"Why not? Yes, you will." Leo said drowsily.

"Shh. Go to sleep Leo." She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his chest.

"Don't leave me." He mumbled.

"I'm not." She whispered, kissing him again.

* * *

"Uncle Leo, what are you doing out here by yourself?"

Jake stood beside him and lit a cigarette. They were at the Chicago Botanical Gardens and the evening was lovely. Leo walked his niece down the aisle, posed for photos, and then danced to _Can't Smile Without You_. Now he was taking a break from the partying...it had never really been his thing to begin with. CJ was off having a great time...she didn't seem to notice his absence yet.

"Just taking a break." Leo replied. "What's your excuse?"

"Krista is being a pain in the ass. She says I am leering at all the women. It is not like I don't go home with her at night. Some of these women are pleasant to look at. Especially your friend...TV does her no justice."

"I had no idea you even knew what channel CNN was. And CJ is too old for you so stop looking at her."

"She is younger than you though." Jake nudged him. "Good job uncle Leo, what is she, like 30?"

"35 I think. Why am I talking to you about this?"

"How is she? You know..."

"Jake, have a little couth. Young people today are so...they have no manners. I am not talking to you about sex I may or may not be having."

"C'mon uncle Leo, it is nice to see you with someone who makes you smile. How long...?"

"We're just friends. Why would CJ be interested in a guy like me? This weekend is just...I don't know what the hell this weekend is."

"I see how she looks at you. When you were walking up the aisle with Mags she couldn't take her eyes off you. She looks at you like Krista looks at me when she's not pissed. It is the way Mags looks at Scott. I may be just a knuckleheaded guy, but I know a few things about women. That one feels something for you. I am willing to lay money on it."

"Hey boys."

CJ walked over to them. Leo smiled while Jake offered her a cigarette.

"Thank you." She let him light it for her.

"Go away." Leo said.

"Cool. See you later."

She waved and watched him walk away before turning to Leo.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Jake says he is a knucklehead but he knows women." Leo replied absently.

"I can see the knucklehead thing." CJ said smiling.

"He says he recognizes the way you look at me. You feel something for me...he is willing to lay money on it."

"Are you asking me a question?"

"I don't know. Sex muddles things."

"It does. So does the fact that you're my boss."

"Yeah."

Leo looked at the flowers again.

"I don't want to lose this feeling. I never thought I would feel this feeling again. The way we make love...the way we laughed this weekend." She said.

Leo exhaled.

"I don't think I have felt this feeling before." He replied.

"Leo..."

"What?"

"This is the best two days I can remember in a long time. I think I had too much fun pretending to be Mrs. McGarry for an afternoon."

"Its a lot more to it than that. I am not an easy man to be with."

"I know that. I have known you for a while and we spend more time together than most employees do. I just know Leo."

"Then why do you...do you even?"

CJ shrugged. Maybe it was because opposites attract. Maybe they were compatible on a personal and physical level and they would have to wade through the quagmires of their professional lives some other time. Maybe lightning struck and there was no explanation.

"Can I stand here and say I love you? No. Can I stand here and say I could love you, that I will love you, and that I want to love you? Yes. I think it may be best not too dig to deep and ask too many questions; let nature take its course." CJ said. "Now c'mon, stop being a spoiled sport. You owe me a dance and Beth wants some pictures of the two of us."

She crushed her cigarette and held out her and for him.

"You are in for a treat Claudia Jean. You have no idea how good I am on the dance floor."

"I have a bit of an idea." She replied.

"You do?"

"You're fantastic in bed. It is a heavy indicator."

"Really? Did you read that somewhere?"

"Mmm hmm. I am preparing myself for another workout."

He pulled her into a kiss and then they went back to the reception.

* * *

The Chicago trip had come and gone over two months ago when Jed Bartlet walked into Leo's office. The Chief of Staff stood.

"Is something happening sir?" he asked.

The President held up a copy of the Chicago _Tribune_.

"Is there anything you want to tell me Leo? Anything I need to know."

"No sir."

"Look closely at this picture and reconsider your answer."

Leo just looked at him.

"I don't need to reconsider my answer sir. I don't..."

"There is a photo of my Chief of Staff in a passionate lip lock with my Press Secretary in the Chicago _Tribune_ and you think you don't need to reconsider your answer!"

"Sir, with all due respect..."

"Leo, oh God, the Chicago _Tribune_ printed..."

CJ burst into the half open door, saw the face of the President of the United States, then looked at the Chief of Staff. The three of them just stared at each other as Jed held up the soon to be famous picture.

"I'm in love and the whole damn world is getting ready to know it." Leo mumbled.

***


End file.
